Chapter 59
Lanoste gives Shicmuon a "present" which turns out to be the Hereis' attire. While facing him, Lanoste tells him that he is to attend school. In response, Shicmuon looks deadpan at him. He lifts the clothes and there is a brief moment of silence. The clothes is then set on fire in which the Chairman cunningly assured him that he had prepared more which leads the latter to ask him if he’d gone crazy. The chairman berated him, saying that he should be the one asking instead since he has been out of control ever since day. Further ribbing Shicmuon, he tells him that he was being ungentleman-like for breaking into Opion and put the Association’s name in the gutters. He mentions to him that the people have been wondering why they cannot control one of its own. Shicmuon answers sardonically, reminding him that he was the one who entitled him to freely do as he pleased as "Shicmuon". In return, Lanoste reminds him that he cannot disobey his orders as a Lanoste. Then, as an attempt to lure him, Lanoste says that the person he is searching for is at Helios. In Helios, Rood is facing an awkward predicament. He is caught between Professor Orphell and Professor Rowell who is having a little argument over him. Orphell asking why she is bothering Rood then proceeds to ask him for his name. A flashback occurs, showing that after his conversation with Iel, Professor Rowell catches him as he was returning to class. She had shoved him in front of the new professor which leads on to his present issue. Rowell tells Orphell that she was just showing her "adoration", a lie that he does not believe after seeing her previously stalking Rood with a murderous intent. When he asks her if Rood had done something wrong, Rowell says it is none of his business. The two professors continue the argument until Professor Kan appears, halting their conversation and informing them that they were being summoned. Professor Orphell lets it slide for now but says that their conversation will continue, leaving Rood feeling even more worried than ever. Dio then appears behind Rood as he shouts his name and interrogates him about Iel’s private conversation, thinking that it might have been a love confession. Rood then has a flashback to their conversation. He had feigned ignorance about the matter regarding Lidusis, telling her that she must have been mistaken. That night, Rood was unable to sleep due to Iel’s words and tries to examine Lidusis’ body by using his mana. He senses a mark and tries to look for it by removing Lidusis' shirt, revealing his chest. Drowned in his own thoughts, he had not realized that Lidusis has woken up with a disturbed expression on his face. Trying to cover his actions up, Rood buttons up Lidusiss' shirt and states that he looked "hot". He then returns to his bed and wonders why he can feel a Mark on Lidusis. In a meeting room, the professors are being informed on who will be helping the school investigate the incident. After announcing that a magician from Duke Artian's courts and the Association are coming, some professors started protesting, asking why the Association is trying to get involved. One of the professors then state that they will be of great help. When Orphell asks for their identities, the Head of Helios becomes gloomy. Lanoste on the other hand is questioned about the Black Magician being in Helios and confesses that he can't possibly be there since his last appearance was in Ishuella. He also notes that since then, the school has been trying to contact him but to no avail. He says that his instincts tell him something big is going to happen soon. Lanoste adds that once Shicmuon is there, he’ll do as he is told and that it would be bad if the Black Magician was actually present. This is because once Shicmuon has set his eyes on something, he can only see that and nothing else. Lanoste continues to say that it would be better if Shicmuon doesn’t destroy the school trying to find the Black Magician. Characters in order of appearance # Lanoste # Shicmuon # Van # Professor Rowell # Orphell # Rood Chrishi # Professor Kan # Dio Varus # Iel (flashback) # Lidusis Dien Artian # Headmaster of Helios # Deon